A Vase Never Broken
by shaymusique
Summary: After finding out an alleged assassin named Amara Stone is somehow linked to Team Possible and a certain brunette, the unlikely trio team up to get to the bottom this awkweird sitch. Please R&R!


A brown eyed raven haired young woman ducked into the shadows of a nearby alley. Her gloved hand instinctively moved to the left pocket of her black trench coat as her ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Timing the turn just right, she removed a stiletto blade and made a clean swipe at the person's trachea. As soon as the person fell and there were no signs of struggle for the life that was halfway gone, she moved from the shadows. The cool wind swept through her hair, the moonlight tingeing it a sleek black. A bold red streak across her bang gave her porcelain skin a dangerous edge. She swiftly bent down to peg the man's right shoulder with a red pin before straightening up to cast a look over her shoulder. Taking hold of the shoulders, she dragged the body back into the alley. Removing her stiletto from her pocket, she expertly carved _IX_ onto the neck of the victim. Moving to the pin, she tapped it and stepped back as a vortex opened up underneath him. Reaching down, she retrieved a bag from the abyss and zipped the body into it. As the body began to sink into the ground, she turned to the walls that surrounded her and effortlessly pounced up the wall to the waiting roof. She blew out a silent sigh as she unsheathed a blade from her breast pocket. Tilting it slightly, she allowed the moonlight to glint off it before replacing it. Smiling to herself, she got up and stretched before back flipping onto a hover-board. Looking back up at the moon, she estimated that it was around two a.m. _Well, I better head home: I can't have the boss wondering where my loyalties lie_. She inwardly cringed at the last time someone had double-crossed the boss she worked for; it had definitely ended badly as he had them shot at with no way of defending themselves. _And that was on his good day, when he was being merciful_.

Landing in the backyard, she skillfully scaled the side of the house. Pouncing off the wall to climb the tree, she silently crept across the limb to the window in front of her. _I'm almost home free, just gotta open the window._ Removing a tetra star from her sleeve, she thrust it into the outer locking system of the window. She worked at it until she heard the satisfying click that would admit her into the room. Opening it just a crack, she slipped into the room and shut the window soundlessly behind her. Closing the drapes, she called upon a flame to aid her into seeing her way around the room without calling too much attention. Knowing her parents, they were going to awake at any time now to begin getting ready for their day. She smiled softly as she placed the flame into a candle holder; it had been ages since she had seen her parents last. _It would be nice to see them after nine years, especially my brother._ Her smile wavered slightly as she thought about her dear sibling. She had only been able to keep contact with him over e-mail and phone. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she removed her gloves and placed them on her desk. Walking over to the candle she had lit, she stuck her bare finger into the flame and allowed it to coat her finger in its warmth. With her finger ablaze, she brought it up to her face in a smoking gun position and took a quick inhale of breath before slowly releasing it. The small flame enveloped her as she rose into the air. The flame surged around her almost as if it were alive and changed from calm amber to cool lavender. The flame encircled her from head to toe, engulfing her in its warm embrace. She drifted soundlessly to the ground, the flame flickering out of existence. Stripping out of her trench coat, she stood in a black tank top and black sweatpants. She stretched upwards and yawned, her bones popping into alignment. With that, she slid into her bed and allowed herself to drift into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
